1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dryer for a continuous textile fabric. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dryer for uniformly and continuously drying a textile material so as to cause the resultant dried fabric to exhibit a good touch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. (Kokoku) 52-12210 (1977) discloses a heat-radiating dryer for a textile fabric. The dryer is provided with a plurality of guide rolls for moving a textile fabric along a predetermined path and a plurality of heat-radiating plates for heating the moving fabric. In this dryer, overheating of the guide rolls by the heat-radiating plates is prevented by placing a plurality of heat-shielding plates therebetween. Arrangement of the heat-sheltering plates between the guide rolls and heat-radiating plates, however, complicates the structure of the resultant dryer. Also, this structure of the dryer is not always satisfactory in maintaining the temperature of the guide rolls constant. If the temperature of the guide rolls is not constant, the drying effect on the fabric becomes uneven. Accordingly, it is very important to provide a dryer which is capable of maintaining the temperature of the guide rolls constant.